Love is a Small World
by Wolfcraft219
Summary: Captainsparklez has his house robbed and goes to stay with Antvenom until things are cleared out. What will happen in the few months he stays over? Will they start gaining feelings for each other? (Sparkant, CaptainSparklez x Antvenom) Rated T because of my paranoia.
1. Author's Notes and Character discription

Hello everyone, Wolfcraft219 here and this is my first fan fiction, Love is a Small World

This fan fiction is a shipping of Captainsparklez x Antvenom (Also known as Sparkant)

Before I get into the story I want to explain on what I did with this and the Characters (Obviously Captainsparklez and Antvenom, but you'll see)

What I decided to do is cross their Minecraft skins and what the actually look like in real life, so they look a bit different. This is also more of a real life experience instead of an in-game one like most people do.

This might be my one and only chapter. I might do more if people really like it. So more or less it's an experiment weather or not whoever reads this like it, because I don't want to keep on going if no one likes it at all :P But hey, I could be wrong. I'm just naturally nervous about everything.

If you do not like the fact that I'm shipping two guys, then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez or Antvenom nor do I own minecraft or minecraft merchandise. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.

**_Characters_**_** -**_

_**AntVenom (Aka Ant or Taylor) –  
**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Height: 5'11**_

_**Hair color: Brown**_

_**Hair length: Short-Medium, Hair mostly pushed to his left side but not over his eye**_

_**Eye color – Brown**_

_**Significant marks/Signature item: A necklace with a Purple amulet on it (Amethyst, Golf ball sized, 1 in thick surrounded in a gold bracket that keeps it in place) on a black leather string. He has a life-sized apple made of fake gold.**_

_**Facial hair: No**_

_**Clothes: Black shirt with a "Hole" (Not an actual one :P) in it with a creeper staring out (Actual Minecraft shirt)**_

_**Blue jeans with it being ripped at the bottom of the legs**_

_**Black and Red sneakers with white laces**_

_**CaptainSparklez (Aka Jordon) –**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Height: 5'9**_

_**Hair color: Black**_

_**Hair Length: Short**_

_**Eye color: Bright blue, Cyan**_

_**Significant marks/Signature item: black shades that covers his eyes, its rims and temples are red, thin rims and thick temples. A cube that looks like a slime from Minecraft that is 4in x 4in and with taped on paper wings (Jerry!)**_

_**Facial Hair: Yes, Mostly shaven off beard and mustache.**_

_**Clothes: Black button down shirt (Partly see-through) over a white tee shirt**_

_**Black jeans that are a size bigger with a black leather belt**_

_**Black sneakers wither a blue lace**_

Alright, let's start the chapters!

Please Rate so i know what you guys think :)

Also, if i mess something up and say something inaccurate, please tell me so i can fix that as soon as i can


	2. Chp 1: Greeting an Old Friend

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the first chapter of my first fan fiction.**

**Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez or Antvenom nor do I own minecraft or minecraft merchandise. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 1 – Greeting an Old Friend**

_Jordan P.O.V –_

After packing up about five pairs of clothes, I went around my house trying to look for things that were left after the wreck that I still wanted. There wasn't much, of course, but there were always those little things that I loved that no one would interested in stealing, at least people who didn't get it.

I had an album full of cds and dvds they didn't seem to take so I packed it away for the trip to Maine. I also looked around frantically for a little slime statue that I called Jerry. I found him in what used to be my bedroom sitting in the drawer beside my bed frame. Luckily for me it seemed to be untouched, which is quite surprising looking at my house and the way it is.

I took the small cube out of the drawer and held it up looking at it. It still had those little paper wings I taped on a year ago when I got him. He was more or less a symbol of his minecraft life. I have always loved this statue, so much as I wouldn't know what I'd do without it. I sighed and put the cube in my backpack

I had exactly two bags filled with things, one of course being a backpack, and the other being a medium sized suitcase for my clothes. I didn't have much left, but this will have to make due until I can start getting things back together, which hopefully won't be long, But who knows with things these days. I could go to bed one night without anything wrong and wake up to find the whole earth inhabited by foreign creatures. I really wouldn't surprise me knowing my life.

I'm glad that Taylor decided to help me out. I've always liked that he was so helpful to others and allow me to stay over until things settle down. And I'm quite happy he's back on his feet again after the incident with his girlfriend. I don't want to get into details right now, it's hard for me to think about it as well, but the relationship with Grailmore just ended up badly that it left him in a state of depression for weeks. I guess he's up for forgetting the whole thing all together. He even sounded happy that I'm coming over. Maybe he just needs a friend for a while. He'll never understand how grateful I am for him doing this. I absolutely hated the idea of stay in a hotel for months. Plus, he is a great guy.

I take my shades off and place them done on top of my bags. I guess it's time to go, I have a flight in a few hours and I don't want to be late.

While on the plane I pondered a few things thinking about what might be to come and how I'm going to deal with all these things that have happened. I've always thought that keeping a low head and staying clam was the better thing to do. I hope I get there safe.

_Taylor P.O.V – _

I was sitting around the airport waiting for the airplane from California to get in. A couple of days ago I was just at Minecon with a few friends and now I was waiting for one of them to fly in since over that trip his house was robbed. The police are still trying to find evidence behind it, and until then he's not allowed to sell his house. He also didn't want to stick around since he no longer felt safe, which I can totally understand. I'd be in the same way.

It's weird that out of all friends that he asked, I was the only one who was able to give him a place to stay. But he was a good friend, so how could I leave him by himself in a now questionable place. I guess everyone else just didn't have to room or couldn't be bother since they had future plans. As for me, I don't really have any plans. Within the last few months my channel, "Antvenom", had gained over 500,000 subscribers within the last 6 months. I was doing pretty well, but I still didn't have much to do most days nor did I have any future plans for traveling anytime soon.

I sat endlessly into my lap thinking about what I'll do next. I get my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. Any minute now the plane should be here and I can pick up Jordan and bring him back to my place. I got his room set up so he can record while he's here because I'd hate to put him the position where his YouTube fans cannot watch him all because he had something done to him that wasn't at all his fault… At least I don't think it's his fault. I guess we won't know until the police reports come back.

He had said over the phone before he left that he didn't want to impose on me and that he'll be out of there once he can buy his own place somewhere out of his current town. I of course told him that he's allowed to stay as long as he wants. I really felt bad for him. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up and saw that, according to the board, Jordan's' flight just came in 2 minutes ago. I got up and moved over by where people were coming out. I shifted from one foot to the other as I waited for him to get through.

He was unmistakable with the shades he wore. Then again, I'm pretty sure I'd stand out too. I would be one of those few guys who actually wears a necklace. Hey, I got it when I was only ten and worn it every day since, what can I say. This so called Necklace was also one of the few things that was really important to me. Along with it was an actual sized apple made of fake gold given to me by my mother as a birthday present six years ago. I could see his face pop out from the crowd. He was wearing his regular cloths that he more known for. He waved at me and started fast walked towards me. I could see that he had a bag in his hand as he came over to greet me. That's where I all started. This is the beginning to many months to follow.

**And that's the end to chapter one, Please rate for future chapters :)**


	3. Chp 2: Getting used to things

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the second chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**I wasn't sure about making two P.O.V's in this one since i found it a bit redundant to make two P.O.V that almost said the exact same thing but with Jordan's being a bit longer. Well, if you want to read both you can, it's there.**

**Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez or Antvenom nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 2: Getting used to things:**

_Taylor P.O.V – _

I greeted him with a big hug and asked how things were going. He seemed to explain about how his placed looked but I kind of zoned out and aimlessly walked back to my car in the parking garage. As I was zoned out I stared at his eyes… or what was in front of his eyes so to speak. I've always wondered why he wore those shades all the time. It's not like it was prescription glasses or anything, he just wore them. He wears them so much that I've never actually been able to know what color his eyes were, but it doesn't really matter. It's just someone's eye color.

"Hey dude, you listening? You kinda look like you in another world. You alright?" he said loud and clear in my subconscious. I hesitantly replied "Yea. I'm just fine. Just tired, that's all". I then noticed a quizzical look on his face, but it didn't last long before he stared forward and kept walking toward the car. I guess he noticed I was staring at him. I looked down at my feet as we got up to the car. I open the door and got the trunk open so Jordan could put his suitcase in the back. He kept his backpack on him. We then proceeded to get into the car and drive off to my home

Most of the ride back was in silence because we both didn't have much to talk about. I kept my eyes on the rode as I saw him take something out of his backpack. It looked like familiar green cube that I've seen so many times it isn't even funny. "Jerry?" was the only word I said. He seemed to sit there for a moment before responding with a rather quiet and sad "Yea". I wondered if there was anything wrong, but I decided not to say anything.

Around half way to my house he opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it soon after. I saw this and asked him "What were you going to say?" He hesitantly answered "How are you coping with your… breakup." I was a bit shocked to hear this question come out of his mouth and we sat in silence for a while before I finally answered with "I haven't exactly brought myself around to thinking about that. Right now I'm at a phase where I'd rather not talk about it. But I guess to answer your question, I'm doing well I guess." After that the ride home was quiet.

Before we got back to my house we stopped by a fast food place to eat. By the time we got to my home it's 10 pm and I'm ready to call it a night, but Jordan said he wanted to stay up and record and upload before he goes to bed so his fans know what's going on. It's true, he hadn't been uploading any content for just under a week because he was short on videos during minecon and didn't want anyone seeing his place trashed like it is.

Surely he stayed up late, so did I. I wasn't bothered by any the noise he was making, if he was, I just seemed to not get any sleep at all. So I just stayed awake and thought about things for the longest time until I fell asleep and dreamt the weirdest dream…

_Jordan P.O.V –_

I got off the plane and looked at my phone before starting the trek through the airport to get to the lobby. It was around 8:00, my flight was about 10 minutes later but it's alright, I'm sure he didn't leave just yet. He probably looked up that the plane hit some weather and it would be a bit late. I pushed myself past business men and women, a few families and some people who were just like me trying to get to the door as fast as possible and looking around for people who were there to pick them up. It wasn't a busy day, but busy enough for it to become a hassle to get through people.

Along the way to the lobby a few people spotted me out, which was one things I was a bit afraid off since I had not yet posted something explaining my lead of absences. Any other time but now I would love to see fans, but as I was rushing through a crowd with my two bags was all that was on my mind at the moment and getting the Ant. Well that and wanting to record and get caught up with people on what's going on.

I finally get to the entrance to the lobby and I saw Ant standing next to a pillar looking around for someone, that someone being myself. I waved over and started sprinting towards him. When I got a few feet away from him I stopped and walked to give him a hug. It was nice to see him even though we just saw each other at minecon a few days back. He hugged me back and I will be honest with myself, my cheeks grew a light pink over my already tanned skin. Once we got done without hug we went on to walk to his car.

I explained about my trashed place and how there were papers all over the place, desks knocked over, pots crushed that my plants use to be in, my bed had been taken without the frame and all these things that seemed to make the place look abandoned and horrible. I also went onto explain how no one had seemed to touch Jerry. As I was talking about all of this I could see his staring at my eyes. Well, my shades to be exact, but that's what covered my eyes per say.

I wondered what he was thinking and stopped talking for a second to stare at him. He was… out of it. "Hey dude, you listening? You kinda look like you in another world. You alright?" I asked out loud, unsure if he could hear me since he seemed to be in a world of his own. He seemed to have thought about what he was going to say. I guess I took it he was about to lie to me about what was really going on. He then replied in a low voice "Yea. I'm just fine. Just tired, that's all" I looked at him questioning why he replied this. I could obviously tell he wasn't listening to me and he was staring at me. I wondered why. I then let it go and kept walking.

We didn't talk much after that except one little part when we were in the car. I brought one of my bags up front with me leavening the other in the back and I took out Jerry and looked at him. Staring at the slime statue with the frail paper wings I thought about my fans and how much they must miss me. I guess Ant saw me take him out and asked me if it was Jerry. All I could reply was a "Yea". I had asked about the Grailmore situation and how he was handling it, he then replied with something I half expected from someone who just lost someone that important to him. I really felt bad for him.

We got back late at night and Ant decided to show me his house and then get to bed since he was tired that night and didn't get much sleep the night before. I then got settled in my room and went into the room where he had all the equipment he set up for me to record. I was very grateful to him for letting me stay at his house for a while until I figured things out. I couldn't even begin to explain how grateful I was. I then opened up Minecraft and the recording software and started to play.

-Time Skip-

I ended off the recording session thinking it was enough to make up for a week without recording. I then looked over at the time and noticed it was around one am in the morning. I of course was tired and wanted to some sleep, but I stayed up to record one last thing and that was a V-log explaining what had been happening. I explained that my house had got robbed and I was staying at AntVenom's house and that they might be seeing more content with both of us in it than usual and that we might try live streaming together, after I ask him of course. I then went onto explain this year's Minecon and how I didn't have enough recorded to cover that time period, hence why I wasn't able to upload for about a week.

I ended off the video there and go up to get something to eat before bed. I know it was a bit rude of me to go through his refrigerator to find something to eat, but after all that recording, I was hungry. I got out a few things to make a sandwich and stayed up eating it on the dining room table. I then proceeded to ponder on my thoughts.

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - I have noticed that the few chapters i have done, Jordan's P.O.V is a lot longer then Taylor's. I plan on fixing this soon to make it more equal.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


	4. Chp 3: Things get Interesting

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the third chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**I noticed this chapter is extremely short for my liking, so is Taylor's P.O.V so i'll be posting another chapter after this that's just as short, but at least you get two chapters.**

**I will also be working on chapter 5 and 6 today since i have an idea of what i want to do with them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez (Jordan) or Antvenom (Taylor) nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 3: Things get Interesting**

_Jordan P.O.V –_

I woke up in the unfamiliar bed that was in the guest room. I rubbed my eyes and got up to get dressed. I didn't own that many different kinds of cloths, mostly my favorite of the button down shirts with a white tee. But I did have different things like a few minecraft shirts and a regular red shirt I got a while back for Minecon. I dug through my bag to get my usual cloths since I honestly didn't feel like getting dressed up. I find everything I need and walk in the bathroom down the hall.

I quickly got dressed and headed out of the bathroom back into my room to get my hair done. I heard a knock on my door and it open up with Taylor on the other side. I quickly turned around to see him leaning against the door with his amulet on and his fake "Golden apple" in his hand. "Want to record this morning or do you to go around town and do something? I know you just recorded a lot last night but I thought I'd ask since I need to record sometime today or tomorrow. It'd be nice to record something with you since we almost never recorded together"

I thought about his offer, he was right, we never record with each other and even thought I was caught up , I felt like I should at least record a little bit more just in case if something drastically happens again. I finally gave him a reply saying "yea, I'd be happy to." Ecstatic Taylor goes into the room he normally records in to get everything set up. I grabbed Jerry to bring up stairs and sit on the desk that held the computer to give me good luck. I then presumed to follow him but at a much slower pace. I didn't feel as energetic as his was today, I was actually quite tired from staying up late.

I entered into the recording room to see the usual stuff he had lined up on the wall on his side, but on the other side it was completely empty. I saw this last night, but it was nice to see it again to know for sure that nothing changed over the last couple of months. I guess Grailmore took her things from her side when she left since it was empty. I then set everything up and started recording.

-Time Skip-

We got done recording an hour or so later and it was quite fun. We both got up and proceeded to the kitchen to make something to eat on the way downstairs I could hear him faintly say "What would you like to eat? I'll make it. I'm a pretty good cook." I thought about it for a moment and replied "I'll just have eggs. I'm not that hungry." We both got the kitchen and I saw him take some eggs out and cook them on the stove.

I sat down at the table in the dining room as he brought out a plate of eggs I proceeded to eat as he talked about when he records and how he might start a series with just the both of us since we can no work out schedules to be the same. I just kind of sat there listening. After I was done eat, I took my plate and walked into the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher. I then walked back in and sat down. He was done talking so I started to talk. "So… How'd you sleep last night?" a stroke of red hit his face and said "I… uh… I slept fine. What about you? Were you even able to get any sleep? I know how new places can be a bit weird." He then forked down the rest of his eggs into his mouth and walked into the kitchen to do what I did. I just couldn't figure out what was up.

_Taylor P.O.V – _

Oh god did he see my face when I answered that? Did he notice the way I reacted so weirdly? He probably did. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't into him or anything, but I just had the strangest dream and it had him in it. Him asking just brought it up again I just reacted how I normally would react. I slowly put my dish into the dishwasher so I could think of something to say when I got back in there.

I went back in and he calmly answered my question "Yea, I slept fine. It was weird sleeping in a different bed after all these years." He looked at me as I sat back down in my chair as my flustered cheeks have already went down to my pale skin color like nothing ever happened. "You want to go out or just stay home for most of the day?" He sat there thinking for a moment. It was kind of scary wondering what he was thinking of.

"Let's go out. I need to get a few things anyways since I'm a bit low on stuff. Because you know…" he trailed off. I understand that he should get a few things so he can be more settled in. He only came with two bags full of his stuff and half of it was clothes. "Yea let's go then, what kind of stuff do you need so I can help you?" I had asked him, he responded with "I'll make a list". I was fine with lists. Actually I preferred lists over just trying to memorize things in my head.

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - I am still fixing the fact Jordan has more text then Taylor. Does anyone want me to just drop Taylor's or Jordan's P.O.V and keep one? or keep both? Please let me know**

******Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


	5. Chp 4: Mysterious Places

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the fourth chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**Here the second chapter for today, i promise then next one i post will be longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez (Jordan) or Antvenom (Taylor) nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Places**

_Taylor P.O.V –_

We left and went out to various supermarkets like Wal-Mart, Target and Big Lots for multiple items he needed. It was odd having someone else drive for once, but he insisted on driving, even though I had to get a GPS on so he knew where everything was. I found it funny how he struggled trying to get around as he didn't know the area. After finally getting done with his list he then proceeded to try and look up a place on the GPS. I looked at him with a puzzled look, or what I think would be a puzzled look, and then went on to asking him where he was going to go. He looked up from the GPS, as he was sitting in the driver's seat turned towards me so I wouldn't see, and said "Someplace I need to go. And it's a bit of a surprise." I really wanted to know, but I highly doubted I would get an answer out of him anytime soon, or until we pull up to the place.

He place the GPS out of my sight and went on to turn the engine on. He started driving into an area that I never went to before, this might have been his intentions. I stared outside the window as this is what I did to pass the time when I was bored. Its amazing how the trees looked and how the grass swayed in the wind. I bet he didn't have things like this all the way in California.

We drove out into an opening through the trees and I saw that we ended up in a little town in the middle of nowhere, or city I should say since it looks like everything was bunched up and there were shopping plaza's filled up near one area. He drove into the parking lot of one and looked out my window one last time before asking where we were since that question probably could be answered just by looking, but unsuccessfully, I couldn't find a name on the building

I inhaled deeply then asked him "Seriously, where are we? I have no idea where we are and there isn't anything on the building. Do you eve trust this place?" he looked over at me and just shrugged before turning the other way and unlocking the door to get out. I was a bit angry at him for not telling me, but I'm sure he has his reasons. I could see a slight smirk on his face as he was exiting the car and quickly left when he saw I was looking. I really wanted to know what's up.

We walked in and all I could see was clothing. I was a bit surprised to see this as I didn't think of him as a guy who would go cloth shopping. Then again he did only come here with the very little clothes he had, so maybe he needed some more. Wonder why he brought me then.

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - I am trying out different styles, tell me which one you think would work best for this story**

******Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


	6. Chp 5: A New Suit for the Captain

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the fifth chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez (Jordan) or Antvenom (Taylor) nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 5: A New Suit for the Captain**

_Jordan P.O.V –_

After getting out of Wal-Mart with a couple of bags of things for myself and for Taylor, I got the idea to go out and get some clothes. I need more of a verity other than the few pairs of clothes that I have currently, but I didn't want Taylor to know. Why you might ask, I don't know, maybe he might not have went with me or accepted the fact I wanted to get him something new to wear. It might even be fun, trying on different clothes to see what we look like even if we have no intentions on getting said item.

I picked up the GPS off the dashboard to enter in a address I looked up last night and entered it in. I could tell that he was confused by my action and asked me where we were going. I thought about just telling him, but I decided to tell him it was a surprise so he wouldn't tell me to get him home and leave me by myself figure things out.

After driving for about 30 minutes we arrived to my destinations. What I found surprising was that there was no sign on the building saying where we were shopping at, even though I knew perfectly well where we were and what was inside. He even noticed this and asked me where we were, but all I did was shrug my shoulders and get out of the car with a smile on my face, and quickly wiped that smile off once I saw him staring at me.

I closed the car door and headed in with no questions. Opening up the door for him and letting him go in first and I notice his eyes get a little bit bigger noticing where we were. Now, I know what he's thinking right now, or at least I think I do, "Why did he bring me here?" or "I don't see him as the guy to come to a place like this" which may be the slightest bit true, I don't necessarily like cloths shopping but it was better than wearing the same clothes for a month. He also looked a bit stunned, maybe he wanted to be here after all.

"Well this is the surprise. I guess I kinda tricked you into coming… I just didn't want to come alone. Plus, I need more clothes…" I trailed off as he stared at my glasses. "No, it's fine dude. I could totally understand that, why not just tell me? I would've came with you anyways. I guess I should get some stuff too" he replied back to me. He looked around, probably looking for the Men's section since we entered in the Women's section.

"Uh… well I thought you wouldn't come." I scratched my head and then brought my hand down to fix my sunglasses. After that he went over to a desk to ask a woman clerk where the men's sections was, and I closely followed behind him. After finding out that the Men's section was at the other side of the store we started to walk there

He walks a little bit faster than me, so I kept on having to half run/half walk to keep up with him until we got to the area we desired to be. He almost stopped so quickly that I almost bumped into him as I tried to stop just as quickly. That would've been embarrassing.

_Taylor P.O.V – _

I still couldn't believe where I was. I was in the middle of the men's section watching Jordan try on different clothes and telling him what I think. This situation seemed a bit… girly…. To me, but that's just me. Although it's not like I don't find it enjoy able watching him change his clothes to see what he'd look like. He even looked… Cute. Alright, Alright, I'm admitting it, it was a bit cute to see him trying on the clothes, but I'm sure there are hundreds of people that are interested in him in the smallest bit, even men. Plus, I'm pretty sure it's normal for me to have this kind of feeling for such a cool guy.

He stepped out of the dressing room with flannel button down shirt over a black t-shirt with some black jeans and a gray beanie. He turned around for me so I could see and then he turned back around. "I look good, right?" he asked me. I hesitated with answering, but not for long so he didn't suspect anything "Yea, you look great. Sure to get some girls." Although how much I tried not to sound disappointed in the sentence, I felt like I could hear the tiniest bit of that in my voice, maybe not enough for him to hear.

"Alright, I've tried on enough clothes. It's your turn Ant." He said to me before I could open my mouth to ask what he was going to try on next. "What about that other shirt you wanted to try one?" I said with uncertainty about wanting to try on clothes. "Eh, I shouldn't get too much. Too much to lug back where ever I'm going to live next." I slowly walked over to him to him and put my hands in my pockets. "Well… what do you think would look good on me? I'm obviously not good at this." I said nervously to him. He replied back calmly, like he always does, saying "Well, let's see what we have to pick from" he then grabs my shoulders and turns me around and slightly shoves me forward towards a section within the men's section.

I'll be honest, I blushed a little bit with his hands on my shoulders, but I held it back. When he finally stopped pushing me, I looked around at what kinds of clothes were around me. Mostly graphic t-shirts and things with designs on them. I quite liked graphic t-shirts, since one of my favorite shirts had a creeper on it. But I mostly wore plain t-shirts when I recorded. I looked around to see what I could find, and I couldn't really find anything I wanted.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jordan showing me shirts that I kind of liked, but I wasn't that interested in it enough to get it or try it on. I walked back over to him and said "Hey, I'm not finding anything. Should we just leave with the stuff you wanted? You have plenty to last you awhile." He was busy looking at shirts but looked up at me and replied saying "I'm not leaving here until you try something on, you're not getting out of this easily." He grinned at me and then went back to looking. "Hey, you were the one who brought me here, I never consented to this." He was still staring down at the shirts and said back "So what. I saw the way your eyes lighted up when you came in. YOU might have not noticed it, but I did."

I guess it was true, I did enjoy shopping in the least bit. I just nodded my head and continued looking. A couple of minutes later he held up a shirt so I could see it. It was a black shirt with a NES controller on it. This so far was the only thing that interested me so I agreed to try it on. I stepped into the fitting room as Jordan waited outside to see what I would look like.

I slowly took my shirt off as I starred at the mirror in the room. I had a scar on the middle of my chest to my lower side. I always try and cover it up, which was easy since it was somewhere where something will always be covering it. Although whenever I wanted to go swimming, I always tried to find and excuse not to or make sure no one was around. I looked down at the shirt, took it off the hanger and pulled it over my head. After looking at myself for a moment, I stepped out to show Jordan.

He finally got what he wanted, to see me in something different then what I usually wear. He looked at me and clapped. I was a bit confused by this and tilted my head out of confusion. "Finally Ant decides to try on something. It looks good on you." I shake my head and turn around to go back into the fitting room. I took the shirt off, quickly put my original shirt back on and left.

He took all the things he wanted to get and I took my one shirt that I wanted and we went to ring them up. I let him go first since he had more stuff and has been carrying it around since he got here. I waited for him to set everything down and he took the shirt I had out of my hands and put it with it. "I can pay for myself." I noticed that came out a bit defensively and wanted to take it back, but before I could say anything he replied with "Calm down, I just want to repay you for letting me stay over while I'm going through this. It's just a shirt." The cashier ringed us up and he paid for everything. I felt a bit guilty for not paying, but I guess it is what it is. We walked out of the door with a bag full of clothes.

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - I have idea's for future chapters, but i don't want to rush things just yet. If you have any ideas on how to make the story better, don't feel afraid to tell me.**

******Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


	7. Chp 6: Getting Angry over Nothing

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the sixth chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez (Jordan) or Antvenom (Taylor) nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 6: Getting Angry over Nothing**

**_It's been a weeks since Jordan and Taylor went clothes shopping and in that week Jordan got a call back from an officer in the City he lived in. The officer came back with new evidence of who could have robbed the place, but so far the evidence has led nowhere. It was a true mystery of what happened. And as far as finding a new place to live, it was still going to be at least another three weeks before he could get another place, if he even wanted to. As for Taylor, he started to have feelings for Jordan even after a week of living with him. Did Jordan feel this way? Not exactly, But he's getting there slowly but surely._**

_Taylor P.O.V_

I can't believe it's been over a week since Jordan arrive in an airplane to stay with me. I'm actually more grateful he came then I express to be.

I woke up with groggy eyes and forced myself up and to wake up, I needed to get things done today like recording and such, but it had been a busy couple of days with Jordan. I sat on the side of my bed deciding on what to do today. I sat there for a good bit until I forced myself up and to get dressed for the day.

Before I even made it to my dresser to get some clothes out, Jordan burst into my room with a phone in his hand. It was a little bit embarrassing since I was only in a pair of pajama pants. "I can't believe this, this is just complete and utter… Wait, did you just get up?" he said while clenching to the phone, almost like he was going to break it. I nodded my head in agreement and tiredness and continued to go to my dresser to get some clothes out. I pushed around the clothes and found the NES shirt I bought a week back and also some light blue jeans.

He took a couple of seconds for him to understand what just happened and then went on with his rant. "I just got a call this morning. I can't believe that after a WEEK they still haven't found the person who took my stuff. You would think that there would be something, but there is nothing. They have a couple of suspects, but all of them turned out to have an alibi or some really good reason it's not them." Still clenching onto the phone and pacing in my room as I move to my bathroom to get changed.

I quickly got changed and opened my door to see him still standing there pacing with the phone in his hand. "Hey, they're doing all that they can. If they can't find anything, then they can't find anything. What exactly are we going to do about it?" He stopped for a moment to think about what I said then went back to pacing and ranting. "Well I can't sell the place, I can't really go anywhere since I don't want to be alone nor can I afford it. I mean, not that I don't like staying here or anything… But it'd just be nice to have my own place so I don't have to bother or worry you."

Did he really say he liked staying here? That's nice for me to know. "You're not a bother or a worry. I told you that you could stay here as long as you wanted so there is no problem with that." I took a deep breathe in and nodded after saying that as I looked at him in the eyes, or shades since he had them on. I then patted my chest to see if I had my amulet on. I guess I didn't, I knew I was forgetting something. I looked around my room for my purple amulet and found it on the dresser that held my clothes. Wonder how I passed that up.

After putting my amulet on and feeling a bit better by doing so, I turned to look at Jordan who was watching me and seemed to stop clenching onto the phone. As a calm person, this was nothing he was calm about. Only time I've ever seen him the enraged was when a creeper keeps on blowing his stuff up. I looked down to fix my amulet since I'm a little OCD when it came to a few things and then looked back up to see him put down the phone and walked out of the door and down the stair quietly. Wonder what that was about.

I made sure I had everything and made my way downstairs. When I got to the kitchen and found him bringing out breakfast things. "You making breakfast? I could've made it..." I trailed off and saw he wasn't listening to me and was a bit focused on what he was doing. "Jordan? Joooordan" He turned to me. "Hm? Oh sorry I was just thinking. I kinda stop listening when I'm thinking. What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. I was a bit confused and went on to say "Uh… Just eggs and bacon if we have any left. What were you thinking about? Did I say something wrong?" I was genuinely afraid that I said something wrong, but I didn't show it. "No, everything's fine. I just want to think if that's alright. Should be done in 10 minutes or so." He finally said. "Alright. I'll be in the other room"

_Jordan P.O.V_

I stood in front of the stove cooking breakfast for Ant and myself. Is it weird that I call him Ant even though I know his real name is Taylor? I just always thought it was a good nickname, sort of like how my 'Nickname' was Sparklez or Captain because of my username. I laughed to myself as I flipped that few pieces of bacon that were left in the fridge. I wonder if he really meant what he said. That I could stay as long as I wanted. In that case, I'd probably move in since I didn't exactly like being alone, but I'm sure that's not what he meant nor did I want to be an inconvenience. I went on to scrambling the eggs. It seemed like everything was done so I took a couple of plates down from the cupboard

I made sure everything was plated equally, I don't know, for some reason I seem to do things like that. I balanced both plates on my hands and arm and brought them into the dining room. I placed the plate down where he normally sat and where I was going to sit, which was right across from him. I sat down and looked around to see where he went off to. I looked back down at my plate to consider eating but then thought _I shouldn't start without him_, so I waited. While I waited I thought about how I reacted to that phone call. I overreacted a bit. I really should apologize about me overreacting since I never get that way, I always find being calm and collective to be the better way.

Ant finally decided to show up and sit down to eat. We didn't say a word while we were eating as I thought more and more on the situation, almost being engulfed in my thoughts until I put my fork down to grab some food to find nothing there. I pulled the fork up to my mouth and tried to eat my fork, which stunned my teeth when I hit the metal. I looked down at my plate and then looked at Ant who was staring at me like I was an idiot. "You that hungry Jordan?" I half laughed and went into the kitchen with my empty plate and put it in the sink.

He followed me into the kitchen with his plate and did the same but stopped me when I was going to leave the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me. "Yea I'm fine, I'm a bit out of it I guess. You know…" I trailed off trying to get past him. He stopped me once again "Are you sure? You were pretty angry before, I haven't really seen you that way." He looked me straight in the eyes, where he would see shades over my eyes. I said "Sorry I acted that way. I don't know what got over me, I just want things to be figured out so I know what to do next. I can't make any kind of 'Plans' or anything until I get this cleared up." After here that he nodded to me and let me get past him.

After that I went upstairs to record more content for my YouTube channel. After setting everything up I heard Ant coming upstairs and I turned my chair to the doorway. I stood in the door way leaning against the side. "Recording?" he asked, and I replied with a nod as I swung my chair back around. "Mind if I join you then? I need to record some stuff as well. And how about doing a stream tomorrow or something?" he asked as he walked around behind me and then sat at his computer.

"Yea, sounds great…" I trailed off as I was a bit focused into getting my minecraft up and running along with the recording software. "Or we could do something else with the fans if you want" he continued to talk as he was getting his computer set up. "Whatever works dude…" I trailed off again as I was typing my minecraft password and clicking the enter button, waiting for it to load up. "Even better. We could go on a romantic candle lit dinner and have violins playing the background as we eat and have a kiss under the moonlight." He said out loud.

I quickly snapped my head towards him and stared at him like he was serious. He couldn't tell, at least I hope he couldn't, I was blushing, but my darker tone skin hued it out. "Wh-What?" I stammered. "Oh good, your listening. Seriously, what do you want to do? I have no preference." He casually leaned back on his chair and waited for my response. "Yea we'll just stream" I answered as I focused back on my computer screen.

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - I'm having trouble with the next few chapters, but i'll make sure to try and do a little each day. I'm also hoping i can get a couple of my friends to help me, so no worries.**

******Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


	8. Chp 7: Just add Sparklez

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the seventh chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but i made sure it's extra long. Mostly because i couldn't stop writing on it and made it almost double the amount i usually do, which is about 1,500-1,750 words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez (Jordan) or Antvenom (Taylor) nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 7: Just add Sparklez**

_Jordan P.O.V_

After a couple of hour session playing with Ant, we decided it was enough content in it for the next couple of days. We mostly played Survival games and other mini games on his server like Dropper and Mixed Party. I exited out of everything and spun my chair around to face Ant. He still wanted to play one last game before he got off since he was on such a lucky streak. He won almost every game we played, leaving me in second place. I gave him a few minutes, just watching his screen as he was fighting someone in full gold and had an iron sword. He took the win since he was pretty decked in Chain and a stone sword. When he got the victory, he switched out his stone sword really quickly into the iron and check to see if he had anything worthwhile. He then found out this guy had enough for a diamond sword.

He yelled out in joy, then went searching for a workbench to actually craft the diamond sword. By that time I started to get bored since he didn't really talk much while he wasn't recording. Once he did find the workbench and crafted his sword, I got up and left to go to the kitchen. I got out two slices of bread, some cheese, mayo and some ham out and started making a sandwich. I didn't know if Ant wanted one so I just made one form myself. I take the plate with the newly made sandwich into the dining room and about to take a bite when I hear someone at the front door.

I grumble a little bit and set the sandwich down to see who it was. I opened the door to find some woman with a clipboard in her hand. She was starring off to the right and didn't notice that I opened the door. "Hello?" I said in a normal tone of voice, she jumped and stared at my glasses. She had long brown hair and wore a checkered blue headband. She also had a red ribbon on the front the dangled on the left side of her. She was wearing all blue except for the ribbon and a weird amulet that looked a lot like ants, but was a bit different. She wore long sleeved shirt and bright blue jeans that went over her dull blue sneakers. She also had what looked like to be gloved on her hands that only covered partial of her hands. She also had big blue eyes, almost bigger than a normal human would.

"Uh... hmmm… is this the residence of…" She flips through her clipboard trying to find a certain paper. "Ah, here is it, Taylor Harris and Jordan Maron?" She looks up to me studying my face. "Yea, I'm Jordan and Taylor's upstairs playing some video games. Why are you here, if I may ask?" I asked her as I leaned up against the doorway, expecting some elaborate answer or some stupid reason. "I'm a real estate agent… And, Well, I heard that your place was robbed and that you were staying here Jordan, so I thought I could help you with trying to find a new house without too much publicity or anything." She told me and then went on to say "Well, the reason I heard was because of watching your videos and the fact Taylor called up saying you might be looking for houses, but told me that nothing is final or anything on when your moving so…" she trailed off and look to her right again, starring at something.

I looked around the corner and see what she was staring at, and there wasn't really anything there. "Look…" I trailed off as I leaned against the doorway again "I know people are trying to help me out and all, but honestly I won't be able to move out until the police figure things out. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't think I could look at houses at this point if I can't pay for one to move in." I was about to close the door when she spoke up "Wait! Um, you could always just look. For now. And if you like one, I'll do everything in my power to hold it for you until you can get it." She said, almost stuttering. She stared at me again, almost pleading with her eyes. "Alright, alright, come in."

I opened the door and let her in and she sat down at the dining room table. "Um, Sorry I'm a bit…" She trailed off as she looked to her side where she put down her clipboard. "Stand offish? Distracted?" I said, trying to finish what she was saying. "Yea, It runs in the blood, I can't really help it." She quickly said. I heard a yell from upstairs, most likely it was a 'Yes! I won!' yell. "What was that?" she asked with a bit of hesitation. "Oh that's just Ant. He was playing a Survival games and got a diamond sword, so I assume he won." I looked where the stairs were. "Ahh…" Just a few seconds after she said that Ant came barreling down the stairs about to tell me he won, or at least I think by the way he had a big smile on his face, then he noticed… Wait, what was her name? Did I ever ask? "Oh Hey, You must be the realtor I talked to on the phone." She smiled and looked up to him "Yep! I came over and Jordan answered so I thought I'd explain. Oh, sorry by the way Jordan, My name is Lillith" She held out her hand for me to shake it "I'm sorry, I sometimes forget formalities" She gave a slight smile and then I extended my arm to shake her hand

"So…" She sat there awkwardly looking at her light blue clipboard "Do you want to look at places or should we work something out here?" She said bluntly and stared back and forth between me and Ant's eyes. "Yea sure, let's go." Ant said enthusiastically and practically raced to get his coat. I got up calmly and got my coat before heading out of the door with Ant and this Lillith girl. Ant locked the door behind us and we got into a car together minus Lillith since she was leading us there and there's no way Ant's going to let her drive his car. She backed out of the drive way and turned to go left She just stopped enough to give us room to back out and get turned the same direction before she sped off going about 50 MPH

We didn't exactly go to the houses first, we had to stop by the Real Estate building so she could get some more paper work, key and to check and see if some of the houses were available to be seen right now or in the next half an hour. Ant stayed in the car listening to some music patiently waiting for the arrival of our realtor while I got out and leaned against the car breathing in the air. The thing was that the building was surrounded by trees and other earthly things. It was nice breathing in the fresh, clean air. I waited outside for about 10 minutes before I heard a tap on the window door. I turned my head and saw Ant motioning me into the car like he wanted something. I turned around and reached down for the car door and opened it.

I poked my head into the car waiting for something from Ant to explain what he needed. "Hey, Uh, wanna go out and get some dinner tonight since we might not get back home in time to make something?" He asked while also listening to Royals by Lorde on the car radio. I thought about it for a moment "Su—" I then heard a door closing from behind me and saw Lillith walking out. I then took my head out of the car and stared at her as she was walking towards us with a few files full of documents and papers.

"What have you got there?" I look down at the files reading the name 'Redwood Drive' on it. "Oh, just some files on some houses we might visit. Well, if you want to go. The nearest one is actually a couple of blocks away if you just want to talk there." She continued on looking through the pile of papers under the file marked 'Redwood Drive'. "Yea, sure, let's go then" I turned behind me hoping Ant heard the conversation we just had. Ant got out of the car slamming the door shut and then locking it. He walked around the back of the car and then Lillith and I started walking down the road and up to the nearest sidewalk. Ant followed close behind, almost seeming like the third wheel. Now, I didn't think of it like that way, but just the way how everyone was talking and how Ant was following us instead of behind ahead, it just seemed that way. Actually, Ant being in front might even make him more of a 'Third Wheel'. Lillith and I started up a conversation about what happened and how I was taking it and other questions like that.

She spoke up and said we were about half way there, and Ant was still following behind us listening in to what we were saying instead of partaking in the fun of conversing. "So, What do you plan on doing? I mean, you can't really be looking for a place here. You've lived in California all your life." She looked at my glasses then glared back down at the ground. I looked up and scratched my head. "Well. I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I just want all of this to clear up and go away. After then, I'll figure it all out." I looked back down into her blue eyes. I could hear Ant quickening up his pace and walked beside us until he got in front of us and started walking backwards

"You don't want to stay here? It's nice and all. Plus at least here you can be looking at places in real life instead of over the internet or taking a flight all the way back. And at least here we have SOMEONE on our side that will help you find yourself a place. And it might just be less expensive." He continued walking backwards in front of us until he turned back around and went back to following us instead of being up front. "I like it here, don't get me wrong, I'm just not sure. I guess it matters on a few things. Mostly prices and my old house and such" I responded calmly back, trying not to sound a little depressed that I might have to go back to California, but I didn't want him to know that kind of thing. We didn't talk for a few minutes before Lillith pointed out the house across the street and saying "That's it. Want to go in?"

_Taylor P.O.V –_

I quietly walked behind them all the way into the house. Lillith fumbled around in her pockets trying out different keys that probably went to different houses she wanted to show us. After a few trial and errors she finally found the right key that went to the house. The outside looked beautiful by the way, It was a nice silver-ish white with a white front door and black railing up to the door. The front had a porch with a swing on it and other decorative items that probably are owned by the current tenant or whoever is selling it. We opened the door and the inside was just as great as the outside. The first room we walked into contain a stairway up to the second floor and had two doorways – One to the kitchen and One to the Dining room and one into, what I would suppose was the Living room.

"This place is three bedroom, two bath and comes with a washer, dryer, refrigerator, stove and re-furbished office" Lillith announced to Jordan. Jordan looked around the room and headed up stairs to see the rest of the place while Lillith and I looked around the current floor. Even if I wasn't looking for a place anytime soon, it was still nice to see something different every now and again. Branching off from the Dining room was the kitchen and it wrapped around to show the large living room. So in short, the Dining room was to the left and the Living room was to the right, you walk into the Dining room and the Kitchen is to the right, Walk in there and the living room wraps around from the other side to the right of the kitchen. It's hard to explain, I hope you get the picture. Why am I even explaining it? I could just leave it up to you and your own imagination. Anyways, enough breaking of the fourth wall.

Looking around I see that the place is almost cleared out except for a few pieces of furniture scattered throughout the first floor. Looking around I saw that each room was painted with a different color or just left blank like a pure white and nothing wrong with it. "Wow…" I seemed to mutter under my breath. Lillith heard this and replied back "Yea. I know. I even wish I could move out of where I live just to live here, but alas, I just moved not too long ago and it'd be too soon. Plus this place is out of my normal price range. Although I could always try harder to get more clients… Oh, sorry I kinda just went babbling on." She nervously clutched onto her clipboard then walked upstairs to where Jordan rushed off to.

Well I finally had a thought to myself. Been out and about today and with Jordan all day to really revise on the day. So on basic consensus of what has happened was that Jordan freaked out, We played some Minecraft, I won this great game with a DIAMOND SWORD, and now we're taking a tour through this house and maybe 2 others with some random woman I rang up on the phone a few days back. I didn't really know her, I just heard that she was one of the best in the area and she contacted me through a Youtube PM saying she could help. I of course had to look her up and make sure she was legit, and she was.

I'm a bit jealous of her really. I shouldn't be, but she was hitting it off with Jordan better than I did the first time I met him. She has those big blue eyes, maybe that it. Don't, get me wrong, she's beautiful and who knows if she's Jordan's type, But I didn't necessarily like the idea of him going out with her if such an event were to happen. I don't even understand my feelings for him yet and need a little more time to figure things out. I just can't wrap my brain around the fact that all this time I was interested in him without even noticing. The only reason why I noticed was when I broke up with Grailmore and Jordan helped me thought all of it. Well, so did Adam, but he also had things to do and I don't blame him, I wouldn't've helped myself either. I was a complete mess after she left me.

Well, she didn't necessarily leave me, but she mine as well have. I still haven't gotten around to tell anyone. Not even go over what exactly happened myself, just overreacted maybe…

Jordan half way down the stairs and yelled over "Hey Ant! Common up. You should probably look at the rest of the house instead of just standing there all day." I looked over at him almost teary eyes since what I was thinking of but I still replied to him faintly "Yea, I'll be up in a second" and Jordan paused for a second until he went back upstairs and started talking to Lillith. I could tell because I could hear both of their voices just enough to distinguish them. I wiped my eyes and put on a happy face and continued at a steady pace up the stairs.

-Time Skip-

We checked out the whole house, got to see the backyard and pool. After that we went to another two houses that weren't as great as the first one, but still stood out and look great. We walked to all the places instead of driving so we were on our way back to our car. I was still following behind them since I didn't want to interrupt them and obviously I wasn't welcome into the conversation since they were mostly talking about their lives and such and not ONCE did they mention me.

We finally made it back to our car at around 7:30 pm. We waited once again for Lillith to come out of the office where she worked so she could show us home. I guess she need to drop off keys and paperwork before she left for the night. When we were alone I got back to the question I asked earlier. "So, you want to go out and get some dinner before we get back home?" I asked him. "I'll have to take a rain check. While we were upstairs Lillith asked if I would be interested in going out with her tonight for some food. So…" He trailed off and I just shook my head in agreement. I guess he was interested in her.

I didn't really like the fact he was interested, but I'll have to live with it. I can't just tell him. Especially when I don't even have things figured out myself. "Alright, sounds good. You going to ride in her car or do you want to go home and then borrow my car? Either way I'm fine with" I said confidently even though I wasn't fine at all with him going out tonight. "Well, if it's alright, I'm taking your car and I'm meeting her there since she need to go home and change anyways." He replied back. "Yea, Sure." I smiled back at him and put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

A minute later Lillith came out from the building and said something to Jordan before getting into her car and turning her car on as well. Jordan got into the car and closed the door behind him. I continued to back out of the parking lot and let Lillith go before us and show us our way home. In the middle of the drive I felt it was necessary to ask Jordan something. "So what did she say before we left?" I asked while trying to keep my eyes on the road. "Well, just that she'll meet me there, she can't wait and the directions." He said looking forward at Lillith's car.

When we got home we left Lillith turn around so she didn't have to stick around too much and so she could get home to change or something. Jordan and I went inside and I turned the TV on while Jordan went to his room to probably do the same thing Lillith is doing, changing and getting ready. This is going to be one sad and boring night.

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - The next chapter is more of a chapter of ****realization**

******Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


	9. Chp 8: A Night to be Remembered

**Hello everyone, this is Wolfcraft219 bringing you to the eighth chapter of "Love is a Small World".**

**Its been about 2 weeks since i last posted, and this is also a pretty long chapter just as the last one. Hope anyone and everyone who is reading this story likes it :)**

**And i also had a little of help from my Girlfriend on this chapter, So round of a applause to LovelessValentine :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captainsparklez (Jordan) or Antvenom (Taylor) nor do I own minecraft. Trust me, if I did, things would be a lot different. I also do not own the shipping itself, other people use this shipping as well. Basically I own nothing but my ideas of the story.**

**Chapter 8: A Night to be Remembered**

_Taylor P.O.V – _

Jordan already left for his date and I'm sitting on my couch in my living watching TV. I had the remote in my hand and just kept flipping through channels. I couldn't seem to find anything to watch and I wasn't exactly in the mood to play Minecraft or anything in that matter. I got to the last channel and flipped once more and I was back to where I started. I turned my TV off and just sat there for a moment just thinking. 'Yep, this is going to be a BORING night' I got up and went to clean up the kitchen so I had something to do.

I filled up the dishwasher, started it up and then proceeded to clean off the counters and make sure everything was in order. After that it was back to the same boredom, so I went back in on the couch and started thinking about the whole Grailmore and Jordan ordeal. I started to think about what happened to me and Grailmore some months back. It's funny that out of all these months I can't even say her name, I just call her by her Youtuber username. I guess this all started….

- Flash Back to 2001 -

Wolfcraft219: Wait, why are we going here? I thought that this took place in 2014? Oh great, there's something wrong with the flash back system… Hold on…

- Flash Back to 1983 -

Wolfcraft219: Okay this is getting worse, I don't want to learn about history I just want to learn about what happened to Ant and Grailmore! Seriously how hard can it be to transition into the correct time period.

- Flash Back to 1975 -

- Flash Back to 2025 -

Wolfcraft219: Okay this is -

- Flash Back to 1748 -

- Flash Back to 1869-

Wolfcraft219: WHERE THE EMERGRNCY STOP BU-

- Flash Back to 1553 -

Wolfcraft219: Oh there it is. *Clicks* Alright so… Let's look in the book. Malfunctioning…. Malfunctioning… Ah here it is… *Does a few things to the machine and press a little green button*

- Flash Back to July 12th, 2014 -

Wolfcraft219: Sorry for any inconvenience, we had technical difficulties. Onward with the story!

(Don't blame me for trying to be funny)

It had been only a couple of hours since Rachael left and I already missed her. I really did love her, but I know I need to get some stuff done. I'll be behind on content if I don't record today and Rachael had to get home so she could check on things at her house and she also said she needed to get a few things and will be back over tomorrow. It was taking almost all of my self-control to record and not just drive over there and spend the night since it was bit lonely when she isn't here.

I played a few min games, recorded everything I needed and then went to upload one that was for hunger games. I haven't had a worse game in all my Minecraft years so I thought it was worth uploading. Adding to that I also made a deadly decent video that was pretty decent. After clicking the 'Upload' button I sat back in my chair and looked over to my right. There was all of Racheal's stuff and her desk where she played Minecraft with me from and where she also used to record with. I really didn't want to stay much longer so I got up and grabbed my keys and headed out the door to get in my car and drive to her house.

Lately she's been spending less time with me and a little more time at home. She just says its normal since she's spent so much time with me, she just wants to be able to live in her own house instead of paying rent every month while she's not even there, and I can totally understand that. This had been going on for about a month and this is the first time I even thought about going to her place with her. I've seen her place, but not necessarily spent much time at it, we mostly were together at my place. I didn't really find it odd. Looking to the left of me as I was driving down her street looking for her house, my eyes widened to what I found. Maybe I shouldn't've jumped to conclusions, but whatever the case I saw one more car outside in her driveway.

This didn't leave any more room for me to park my car so I had to park half way on the grass and half way on the street by the side of her driveway. At first I thought 'There's a reasonable explanation for this' but slowly creeping into my mind like a storm, I started to question my reasoning. I didn't get out right away and just turned the key to turn the ignition off. I sat there for a good 5 minutes before calling her asking how everything was. I know this was probably a bad thing to do, but I just wanted to know a few things before I went in and confronted her.

I heard the long call tone before her voicemail came up. Without leaving any kind of message, I called again, once more no answer. I called one last time, this time noticing a light going off in her car. 'She must have left her phone in her car' I thought as I hung up since it was pointless in calling someone who won't even hear her phone. I hesitated for getting out of my car and closing my car door quietly.

Slowly pacing myself up her porch steps and to her door, I heavily knocked on her door and waited her to answer. Tapping my foot and looking down as I heard a silent "One minute!" from the other end, being Rachael. I looked back up once I heard the click of the door and it opened inward. She was obviously surprised to see me there "Hey babe, what… why are you here? You never come over" she crossed her arms almost in defense "Hey, well I just wanted to check on you. Do you… Do you have someone over? There's another car…" I went on but she interrupted me a bit too quickly and make me suspect "Are you suggesting I'm cheating? It's just a friend of mind. Her name's Lila." "I haven't heard you talk about a girl named Lila. And you always talk about your friends and how everything is going" I argued back at her.

- Movie Cliché coming up. Don't blame me, I'm outta ideas-

Almost as perfectly timed a guy yelled out from behind Rachael. She got so flustered and slammed the door, almost hitting my face in the process. I heard a couple of clicks on the other side of the door, probably her locking the door. It's a good thing because what I did next, I don't blame her for locking the door. Let's just say I got angry and broke a few things, threw a few things out, got a little drunk and woke up with a hangover. Although the next day I knew what I had to do. I had to get done with my normal activities, you know, recording and playing with fans and other youtubers alike.

Around lunch time I heard a knock on the door. I honestly didn't want anyone to see me right now nor did I want to answer the door to the possibility it could be Racheal wanting to explain things or whatever. I answered anyways beyond my own will. Rachael was at the door. Great. "Let me explain about last night" she shifted from one foot to the other. I let my feelings take over which was a bad idea knowing the situation. "We have nothing to talk about" I proceeded to close the door and she put her hand out to stop me. I opened the door back up and she continued on to say "Please" I thought for a moment then motioned her to come in. I walked into the dining room and sat in a chair waiting for Rachael to sit across from me. "You have five minutes" I told her crossing my arms across my chest. I'll agree, I was a mess, but I wanted to act like a person who honestly didn't care anymore nor wanted to talk to Rachael ever again. "Alright so…" and that's when the long, boring conversation started. It went something like 'Hus name was Christian and I fell in love with him but I didn't want to tell you and blah blah blah. I really wasn't listening after she said his name was Christian.

What guy named Christian inventively knew that Rachael was cheating on her alleged boyfriend who so happened to be me. I actually found it kind of funny. I didn't want anything to do with her. Not anymore I didn't. I only had one important question for her. "How long have you been with this other guy? How long haven't I known about this?" All based on this question was how much pain I would feel after the answer. And how I was stupid enough not to notice and how all this time I've been what people would call 'Faithful' to her.

She didn't respond to me and just started picking at her fingernails. "How long? You mind as well tell me the whole truth now because later I won't listen. I will make sure that the door closes and you will be invisible to me" I was really acting strong, but part of that wasn't acting, it was partially spite of anger. "A month or so after we started dating" she said sternly and kept on picking at her nails. It hurt a lot hearing it from her, but It was better than questioning for the next few months at what I did wrong.

"Get out please. I don't want to talk to you right now. When I feel better ill talk to you and we will handle this like mature people but I honestly don't think I'm in my right mind right now. So please… MineORama's coming up. When I'm away I want you to take all your things and I want you to leave your key behind." I got up and went to the door and opened it waiting for her to get up and leave, which she did with no problem. I closed the door before I could look her in the eyes and completely crumble.

I barely got out of bed that week. No one ever noticed because I tried to put a happy face on when I recorded, but right after I just curled up, watched TV and ordered delivery food

- Present day - (Around August 2014)

Remembering all of that is hard for me. I just sat there on my couch crying a little bit, but not too much. After a while the pain got easier to deal with. I guess it can be correct where 'Time heals all wounds'. I felt like it was almost time to talk to Rachael about that day. Maybe a couple more weeks or days until I man up to be in a place where I can be mature about how I act. But I don't think I could go alone really. Or just to show that I have moved on I should bring someone else or… something. I don't even know anymore really. What was my best option at the moment? I sighed and then whipped my eyes dry.

Am I even ready for a new relationship? I know its been a long time but I'm still trying to get it all together even with how long it's been. It just hurt so much for me to lose her. I just wish things were simple in my life, but it seems the more I go on, the more complex things get other than a Yes or No option. I just sat on the couch with my head hanging and staring at the ground and my hair going with it. Then I heard the door open and the keys dropped. At first if flinched then I looked up with teary eyes to see who it was.

_Jordan P.O.V – _

I got all dressed up and looked pretty nice of I do say so myself. I really didn't want to go in there looking like a complete mess even though I'm just taking her out to dinner for one night, who knows it there'll be a second date. Not that I wouldn't want one of course, she's a nice girl, but I just don't see it. You know how people can just tell if they're going to spend the rest of their lives with each other? Well I can't see that at all. Not like I should since I just met her, but it's kind of an instinct.

Now I wasn't the fanciest person in the world, I just wore my usual black button down over a white t-shirt and some black pants. Before leaving in front of my mirror, I fixed my glasses and went on to grabbing Taylor's keys and walking out the front door to go drive to the place she wanted to meet me at.

She apparently didn't have too much around where she lived and mostly ate subway when she ate out, so we were going there. She called me up about half way there, I didn't like talking while driving so I kept it very brief and so did she, saying to meet me at her house instead of there since it's only a little walk away and it might even be a little bit cheaper if we both walked, gas wise. With the new directions I pulled off onto the side of the road and enter in the new information. He house was actually closer than the original place she had given me.

Not many cars were on the same road that I was since only about one car in total passed me while I was pulled over trying to correct my destination on the GPS. Pulling back out I heard a "In 3 miles, Turn right", which I did. And in that moment it sunk in that she was only about 10 miles away from where I was. It was weird that I was starting to get nervous as I approached closer to her house.

I finally got there, looking at the numbers of houses as they passed by until I got to a 219, that's when I pulled into the drive way. Her car was there but she was nowhere in sight, she might still be getting ready or doing something else so I took in the sight of her house. She lived in a pretty big place with it all being painted in pearl white. There were areas that were a bit faded or showed wear so I guessed that the buildings been there for quite a while. The steps weren't too fancy, they were made of concrete and had a wood railing that blew in the wind, not very safe if you ask me. And in front of those stairs at the top was a small white gate on wheels. Her porch wasn't too spectacular but it did hold a chair and a table, but nothing more than that. There were windows everywhere on her house, at least from who I could see. And as I was pulling in a I saw a backyard with many different things in the back.

I sat there for about a minute waiting for her to come out when I started hearing multiple dogs. Wondering where it was coming from I stepped out of the car and noticed that Lillith was bringing in about four dogs that were in the backyard. She turned around to close the door behind her as the dogs went in, she noticed me and yelled to me saying "One minute, I'm just finishing up" and then walked back in. She had a lot of dogs that's for sure. And in the lineup I want to say I saw a Husky, Boxer, Rottweiler and I couldn't exactly tell what the last one was, but it a little bigger and skinnier then the rest.

I leaned against the car and waited for her to come back out of the house, this time through the front door. A minute before she did I heard a yell from inside of what I heard to be a "James", probably one of her dogs names. She then walked outside the door wearing a short, airy, dark blue dress with darker blue leggings under it. She also wore her hair up in a ponytail but keep her red ribbon in her hair. She still had her light blue sneakers on but she definitely looked a bit different from before. "Sorry I'm a little late, everybody needed to get fed, get out, and litter boxes cleaned and such. They spend so much time at home while I'm at work so I get everything done right away when I get home." I looked at her trying to figure her out. "What? I don't look like the animal person? I originally was going to be a Veterinarian but then… Things changed I guess. Now I'm just a big cat and dog person who happens to work for real estate." She told me. I nodded my head along and then we started walking as I let her walk ahead of me since she knew where she was going.

"So… How old are you anyways? You look 19 but it's something I should probably know" I asked her. She just laughed and said "Very flattering, I'm 23. Just turned 23 back in May." She continued on walking and sometimes looking at me almost waiting for me to ask another question. "Oh, how many animals do you have? I saw you had four dogs when you were letting them in." She just stared forward and replied to me "Yea, I have four dogs, six cats and a couple of odds and ends of animals. The dog names are James, Leigha, Kyla and Vanessa, or Nessie for short. James is a Rottweiler, Leigha is a Boxer, Kyla is a Husky and Nessie is an Egyptian Hound. I would name all of my cats but that might take a while." She chuckles then proceeded on with asking me "What about you? Ever thought about getting an animal or had one?"

I answered honestly "Yea, right before this whole… incident… I was planning on getting a cat, but since this whole thing I couldn't actually get her. Plus I don't think Ant would appreciate me bringing a cat with me. Poor thing was abandoned by a family but I really do hope she finds a home." I looked over at her and she looked pretty sad from the story. "I'm sure she will though, she's great and was perfect for my house." We kept on walking and talking about myself and her. I learned that she graduated early and was in such advanced math while she was in school. She graduated with a 3.5 GPA and was a good listener despite her rambling on whenever she talked, which she apologized for a lot. I talked about my life and Minecraft life, but what was odd is that I kept on bringing up Ant in almost every conversation I had with her. I never noticed this until we were almost done eating at the subway.

I was on my last couple of bites when Lillith spoke up and told me something "Hey, I know this was an underwhelming date in history and I cannot see any kind of connection between us. I'm not saying you're not great or anything, but I just don't think it'll work out. But I did notice something else that… Maybe we should talk somewhere else other than a public Subway which is about to close down for the night." I was a little disappointed, but I could understand where she was coming from honestly, I couldn't see anything. Although, even though I was curious of why she didn't feel anything at all, I was even more curious of what she was going to tell me or ask me. Throwing away our trash we walked out the door and continued walking to her house.

As we walked, she took her time to word what she wanted to say. "So, did you ever notice how much you talked about Ant?" she asked me. At first I thought she was absurd, I didn't talk that much about him. But then I started thinking and I actually saw what she was talking about. She went onto saying a couple of minutes later "And did you ever think that you were…" She trailed off but I understood what she was asking. "I don't know. I guess I never thought about it. Plus I've never been attracted to guys like that. Always women you know…" I also trailed off during the end. We didn't really speak on the way back but we both had and understanding of why that was. I was mostly thinking about it and how I've acted versus how Ant acted. Maybe it wasn't exactly false, Maybe there actually something there.

As I walked to my car I went on to saying "Hey, maybe I could come over some other time. I may not look like it, but I do like animals and I've never really owned and animal so maybe it'd be fun. Just be friends." She nodded in agreement "I'll call you sometime of when you can come over" I got into Ant's car and backed out of the driveway. I had a lot to think about on the way back, but I figured things out.

I pulled in to his driveway, turned off the car and pulled the key out. I got out of the car trying to prepare myself for what I may or may not do once I get into the house. Then I opened the door. I dropped the keys onto the counter and saw Ant on the couch with his head hanging down and once the keys dropped he flinched and looked up at me. He looked like he was just crying, but he quickly tried to wipe them away before I saw, which I did. I felt bad for leaving him like that and I sat down next to him.

_Taylor P.O.V – _

Jordan came in and sat down to the right of me. He looked pretty concerned and asked "Hey Ant, What's wrong?" I didn't really want to say since I really didn't want to relive that memory again. He reached out for my hand and started rubbing my hand, probably try to calm me down. I helped a little, but I never saw Jordan doing this on a regular basis. "Just… Thinking about Grailmore…" I said hoarsely. He leaned over and hugged me. I really like this and started to get more red then I originally was. "And I need to talk to you about something Jordan" I said "It's a bit odd in timing and all but I need to get something off my chest instead of keeping it in" I sat there still looking down. He let go of me and looked at me with a crooked head "Yea? What's up?" He said, waiting for me to say something. For the life of me, I could open my mouth but nothing would come out. It just seemed impossible to tell him.  
After a minute of trying, I gave up and replied "Never mind… It's stupid. Thanks for comforting me" I said to him as I got up off the couch.

I only took a few steps before he grabbed my arm and stopped me from taking a step forward. This took me aback and I turned towards him. He closed his eyes momentarily then raised his other hand. Reaching for him glasses, he slowly took them off. He paused for a minute as if he was considering whether or not to take his glasses off. He then allowed his arm to fall by his side, clutching onto the glasses so they didn't fall out of his hands and possibly break. He then opened his eyes showing the true color of them. He had bright blue eyes, cyan eyes. I couldn't look away. They were like nothing I've ever seen before. I then turn towards him fully instead of just turning my head, and I continue to stare in his eyes. He closed his eyes once more and spoke softly "Sorry..." he said. I continued to stare at him, my tears drying up from before, and I smiled. From what looked to be like a disaster night turned into one of the best.

"I haven't done that before. People just seem to stare at me all the time because of them so I just hide them away. I've gotten used to the darkness of my glasses since I was 15. I just got tired of being looked at like some freak with neon eyes." He opened his eyes and looked back at me. He probably saw the huge smirk on my face and how there was no way I could hide it away. "I wanted to tell you something Ant. Something that Lilith made me realize tonight at dinner. I didn't know what was going on, but in a few short seconds I did. I reacted naturally and put my hand on the side of his face as his face got closer to mine. I knew perfectly well what was going to happen, and I had no control over it nor did I want any. I met him the rest of the way and kissed him, I felt his lips against mine and felt like I was in heaven but at the same time I felt like it was…wrong? I didn't want to pull back so I just kept kissing him, my lips were rather dry and cracked in a couple places but his lips were really soft and well taken care of compared to mine, I closed my eyes and leaned into it some more. _Maybe it was meant to be?_

**And that's the end to this chapter, Please review for future chapters :)**

**Side note - What are your thoughts on the past few chapters?**

******Hope you like it and if you have any suggestion or if i get something wrong, please tell me so i can fix it. Thank you.**

***~*~ Wolfcraft219 ~*~***


End file.
